callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Of Duty: Apocalypse
Call of Duty: Apocalypse (or it's shortened production name of CODA) is a 2019 Call Of Duty First-Person-Shooter game developed by Treyarch and published by Activition. The game features a post-apocalyptic setting that brings changes to the core gameplay of the franchise. The game released for Playstation 4, XBOX ONE, PC and a specialised Nintendo Switch addition. Gameplay Call of Duty: Apocalypse is a huge change for the series in many ways, for the post-apocalyptic setting changes many aspects of the game-to-game gun-play. The lack of resources mean kill-streaks are toned down as opposed to scavenged items that can turn the tide of the game. Items are randomly placed and can build towards killstreaks, offer a boost in-game, or set off a map-unique trap that can help your team. Zombies mode returns, and is much more connected to the campaign, for Treyarch's Black Ops Zombies story-line has ended, the Zombies in this game are part of the main story as opposed to a side-mode, but there are a few easter eggs noting that this universe has been visited by the original zombies survivors from the Black Ops series. The campaign receives an overhaul for it is partly open-world with an online hub world that you can purchase gear and upgrades from. Vehicles make their return, and the hub world allows easy multiplayer integration and item trading. Multiplayer is defined by Gear, as your character can earn rare Gear by achieving specific tasks in-game, or earn Cod-Points by winning games. Your character's gear carries across all mediums of the game, though the best gear can only be found in Multiplayer. Single-Player After the world has collapsed, a family are hunted and forced on the run into the wasteland. After losing everything they build, the Fisher family find a new place to call home and begin enacting revenge on those who destroyed them. '' ''The player plays as Jack Fisher, a young man who was just 5 when society collapsed. His entire family managed to stick together and create a community in the forest, but when it's destroyed, Jack must face the horrors of the world while keeping his family together. * Sam Fisher - Jack's mother. A police officer and wife to her Husband Doug, who died to keep the family safe. she leads the community until it's destruction. * Frank Martin - Sam's father, an army vet and a mentor to the Fisher Children. * Markus Fisher - The youngest of the family, Markus was born after his father died, and has not experienced life before. He is resourceful but often lacks in morals. * Jack Fisher - The playable character, Jack is a softer soul whois pushed to a bad place when forced to step up and protect his family. * Ashley Fisher - The eldest child, Ash was too in the army like her family, she holds the family together. The Hub - The campaign, bar the first level, runs out of the Hub. It's a wasteland community that acts as a home-base for the many NPCs you meet, a way to buy and keep gear, track your progress, trade gear, meet your friends, replay missions and continue the story. The base changes as the story progresses. Players can leave the base at any time and uses the horses in the game to travel around the open-world and free-play, until they make it to the given objective. CoD points can be found by doing side-missions. The campaign features 20 missions and 15 side missions and 5 assassinations. Multiplayer Create a Class Create a class returns, and the player has 10 slots to choose their load out. # Primary Weapon # Primary Attachment(s) # Secondary Weapon # Secondary Attachment(s) # Lethal # Tactical # Perk One # Perk Two # Perk Three # Wildcard Alongside this, the player chooses three kill streaks from the following selection: * Heartbeat Monitor (3 Killstreak) * Heartbeat Blocker (4 Killstreak) * Supply package (5 Killstreak) * Napalm (6 Killstreak) * Attack Helicopter (7 Killstreak) * Attack Dogs (10 Killstreak) * Infected Horde (12 Killstreak) And the player can customise their gear using pieces found in single player or earned in multiplayer. Gear fills the following slots. # Head gear # Body Gear # Leg Gear # Gear Shader Gear / CoD Points CoD points are earned in-game through the campaign and multiplayer games for winning games or particular achievements, just like XP. CoD points are used to buy Attachments, weapons, perks or Gear, all of which becomes unlocked at certain levels. However, ''Rare ''Gear is unlocked especially through specific tasks, whether campaign missions, competitions, or achievements in-game. Rare Gear does not need to be bought with CoD points and is the Gear which is specifically available to trade with friends or bet with in wager matches. Gear changes small amounts of stats with the following attributes able to be chnages with Gear: * Health - The level of armour the gear has * Speed - The weight of the gear * Agility - Speed at which the player can crouch, lay, climb and mount things * Stealth - the level at which the gear can blend to the played map at the time. None of these attributes change dramatically, and no piece of gear is perfect at everything. Gear stats are not used in eSports or Hardcore matches. Multiplayer Multiplayer supports the following gamemodes - * Team Deathmatch * Free-For-All * Domnination * Capture The Flag * Sabotage * Kill Confirmed * Hardpoint * Ground War * Gun Game * Infected Trivia * The series is created by Jaga 321 * The game takes influence from stories such as Mad Max, Waterworld, CoD Zombies, The Walking Dead, The Road, and other post-apocalyptic stories. Category:Jaga 321 Category:CODA